


24帧费洛蒙（上）

by KXDB



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXDB/pseuds/KXDB





	24帧费洛蒙（上）

金珉奎和徐明浩都很喜欢拍照。

最开始恋爱时，俩人一起出游，会互相给对方拍各种各样或帅气或可爱的纪念照，传到sns上，和网友们分享小情侣的幸福点滴。

后来上过了本垒，偶尔兴致来了，也会留下一些不能够外传的“纪念照”。

就好比今天这种。

徐明浩晚上出门跟朋友聚餐，结束的时候却是被同行的文俊辉送回家的，金珉奎一开门，他就半扑半摔到金珉奎怀里，嘴里念叨着“珉奎我好想你哦”，还试图攀着高个儿男人的宽肩把自己挂到人家身上。

金珉奎赶忙按住怀中不安分的小兔子以防他摔倒，一面冲文俊辉抱歉地笑了笑：“辛苦哥了，明浩今天喝的有点多，给哥添麻烦了。”

文俊辉摆了摆手：“小事儿，今天吃饭的时候刚好碰到李知勋崔胜澈他们了，我和明浩就跟着续了个摊，他一高兴就喝多了。你赶紧带他休息去吧，我先走啦。”

目送人走了以后，金珉奎低头看了一眼还在执著地垫起脚搂自己脖子，在他身上蹭来蹭去的徐明浩，叹了口气，然后稍稍俯下身，伸手托住徐明浩的屁股把他抱高了起来。

终于被抱起来的徐明浩自动自觉地用长腿圈住了金珉奎的腰，开开心心地用下巴在金珉奎头顶蹭了蹭，又低头在男人脸上吧唧亲了一口：“珉奎今天好帅呀！”

还没等到应声，他又按着金珉奎的肩膀，俯下身凑近男人的耳朵，软软糯糯地问他：“今天不做吗？”

湿热的呼吸打在金珉奎原本就敏感的耳廓周围，以至于徐明浩话音还没落，他就硬了。

金珉奎空出一只手拍了拍徐明浩的屁股，让他腿再夹紧一点，然后沿着裤边往里伸，隔着内裤情色地揉按着徐明浩臀缝中央的位置。

徐明浩难耐地喘了一声，脚后跟在金珉奎后腰处不轻不重地蹭了蹭，用带着些骄矜的口气要金珉奎抱他回房再继续。

要是平时的徐明浩，定是说不出这种几近求欢的话，虽然俩人在床上很合得来，有时为了寻求刺激也会玩些花样，但徐明浩总归性子内敛些，即使行动上放得开，嘴上也矜持的很，连让他叫金珉奎几句哥哥都得连哄带骗、把他操到晕头转向时才能听到。

不过醉酒后的徐明浩就不一样了，尽管他喝醉的次数少之又少，但醉后的反应却一如既往的热情又可爱。会大胆又直白地对金珉奎说我好爱你，也会自己掰开腿让金珉奎快点操进去，平时总喜欢装酷装冷硬的人，喝醉以后甚至会毫无顾忌地撒娇，要抱要亲的，粘人的不得了。

金珉奎原本就觉得徐明浩可爱的不行，每到这种时候就更把持不住自己了，徐明浩要什么他就给什么，甚至给的更多，几乎每次徐明浩第二天醒来都要忍受宿醉和纵欲过度的双重折磨，而金珉奎则满脸讨好又紧张兮兮地给他端来醒酒汤，附带一次全身按摩和诚恳的自我反省。

然后下次坚决不改。

今天也不例外，把兴奋到不停扭动的小兔子抱回房放到床上，金珉奎只忖量了几秒便有了想法。

他一手捏住徐明浩的下颌，一手撑在他身侧，然后俯身含住了他的下唇，等他乖乖地松开牙关，小心翼翼探出一点舌尖，便用尖利的虎牙轻轻叼在齿间来回含吮扫弄，直到徐明浩有些喘不过气，喉咙里挤出几声哼哼唧唧的不满，金珉奎才放开了他。

“明浩。”金珉奎直视着徐明浩带着醉意的、湿漉漉的眸子，眼神幽深地说：“我们今天拍点不一样的？”

此刻的徐明浩脑中早是一团浆糊，只是出于本能地对金珉奎的信任，顺从地点了点头：“那你快一点啦。”又委委屈屈地嘟囔：“我硬的难受了。”

“好。”金珉奎安抚性地吻了他一下，旋即跑到书房，翻出了两人平时外出旅行时拍vlog用的微单。回到卧室时，却发现徐明浩已经躺倒在了床上。

徐明浩身上穿的是一件水蓝色纱质衬衫，大概是由于醉酒的燥热，下摆被他从裤腰中抽了出来，最底下两颗纽扣没有系上，随着徐明浩抬起手的动作，漏出一截平坦紧致的小腹；而下身则是一条白色的蕾丝镂空阔腿裤，搭扣也已经解开，裤边松松垮垮地卡在他胯上。

听到金珉奎回屋的动静，徐明浩挣扎着支棱起眼皮睨了他一眼，又看到他手里的微单，扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你好变态哦。”

见金珉奎没吭声，他又抬起一只脚踩上男人被格纹睡裤包裹着的鼓鼓囊囊的一团，挑衅般地说：“你到底做不做，不做就走开，我睡觉。”

金珉奎打开了相机开关，想记录下百年难得一遇的诱人场面，没想到才来得及拍一张，徐明浩就收回了腿扯着被子滚了一圈，把自己裹成了个严严实实的蚕宝宝，只露出一张小脸，得意洋洋地扬着下巴：“不给你拍！”

金珉奎有些好笑地凑上前拉他身上的被子：“怎么，你都敢穿成这样出门跟别的男人喝酒，给我拍两张还害羞了？”

徐明浩虽然反应比平时慢了几拍，可这时却瞬间听懂了金珉奎话里的意思。

自家狗狗大概又掉醋坛子里了。

他手脚并用地想从被子里钻出来，却没想到越挣扎缠得越紧，只好用半是讨好半是撒娇的语气跟金珉奎打起了商量：“今天聚餐也没外人啊，就是哥他们几个！珉奎，你帮帮我嘛。”

金珉奎自然也不是真的生气，只是对爱人的占有欲作祟罢了。况且要是做不成难受的也不只是徐明浩一个人，便放下相机把笨兔子从被子里解救出来。

徐明浩的双手刚一得到自由，就绕上了金珉奎的脖子把人往自己身上带，一边拉一边还胡乱在他下巴鼻子脸颊一通乱亲。金珉奎却按住了到处作怪的醉鬼，佯装不悦地说：“那我不管，我不高兴，你得哄我。”

徐明浩这会儿被闹得酒醒了不少，只是情绪还高涨着，看他一脸不乐的样子，心里门儿清爱人只是在找借口要诓他做些什么。哪有让喝醉的人哄自己的，一般得反过来吧？即使这么想着，徐明浩还是好脾气道：“那我们珉奎想要怎么哄啊？”

“你自己脱，我来拍。”金珉奎立马兴奋起来，如果狗狗尾巴有实体，怕是都摇得快有残影了。

徐明浩还当是什么事，一听这么简单，便大大方方地点了头：“以前又不是没拍过，我有因为这拒绝过你吗？”随即低头解起了剩下的衣扣。

“等等。”金珉奎止住他，端起了相机，“上衣留着别脱下来，裤子脱掉。”

“怎么事儿这么多。”徐明浩小声嘀咕，手上的动作倒老实地按照金珉奎说的做，便没再管衬衫，转而倒回床上，用肩膀作为支点撑起身子，抬高了腰臀好把裤子蹬掉。

欲望得不到纾解显然让徐明浩有些焦躁，为图省事，连内裤都跟着一顺儿往下扯掉了。但他的上衣原本就有些长，下摆将将挂在了好不容易被解放出来、早已高高翘起的性器上，还被外渗的前列腺液浸出一小片深色。

而金珉奎看了眼床上的人，又看了眼显示屏上放大拍摄的局部，开始思考这到底是在惩罚徐明浩还是惩罚自己。

徐明浩脱完以后坐起身，疑惑地看着金珉奎：“你还没拍够吗，到底要拍几张啊？”

突然，徐明浩愣了一下，有些不可置信地问金珉奎：“你在录像？！”

“恩，不是说了要拍点不一样的么。”

即使仍处于酩酊状态，徐明浩还是因为仅存的羞耻心涨红了脸，他手足无措地试图拉起被角掩住下身，却被金珉奎出声阻止了：“不许挡，明浩不是答应我了么，不可以说话不算数的。”

还没等徐明浩说什么，他又改用可怜兮兮的眼神望着徐明浩。长得好看真是犯规啊，徐明浩晕晕乎乎地想。无论交往多久，他依旧抵抗不了金珉奎的颜值攻势。

金珉奎的五官深邃俊朗，尤其是一双眼睛生得好，像一汪潭水望不见底，又总是含着情。这种时候更是令人招架不住，一句话不说，只是仿佛耳朵尾巴都耷拉下来，皱着英隽的脸眼巴巴地注视着自己，好像只要徐明浩吐出一个“不”字，那双桃花眼就能立刻渗出泪来。

纵使清楚十次有九点五次都只是为了让自己心软而耍的小把戏，但没办法，谁让徐明浩就吃这套呢？

徐明浩沉默地给自己做了一会儿心理建设，努力说服自己“都在一起这么久了有什么没看过的”“没事反正除了我们俩也没人能看到这个”“或者下次等珉奎不在家的时候偷偷删掉也行”，思来想去，终是下定决心“恩”了一声。

方才还垂头丧气的人瞬间高兴起来，也顾不上手中的相机，兴高采烈地凑到徐明浩跟前亲他，又把头抵在他颈窝处蹭了蹭，言语间满是欢悦：“我就知道明浩最好了！”

徐明浩好气更好笑地问他：“不肯拍就不好了？”又觉得被他的头发弄得有些痒，伸手推他：“你可别磨蹭了，我都要软了。”

金珉奎闻言也坐到床上，背倚着床头板，空着的右手沿着徐明浩的背脊一顺而下，又在挺翘的臀尖上捏了两把，示意他过来跨坐到自己大腿上。

连录像都答应了，这一点小事自然更是依着对方，徐明浩叉开腿跪坐到金珉奎身上，挺立的性器隔着睡裤抵在一起，甚至能感受到和自己同样灼热的温度。金珉奎在家时向来喜欢挂空档，宽松的睡裤被徐明浩往下扯了扯，胀大的性器就弹了出来，看得人脸上一热。

金珉奎一手把俩人的那根握到一起上下套弄，一手举着相机由下往上拍，从紧实好看的腰腹，到因衬衫的摩擦而硬挺的乳尖，再到徐明浩因快感而抿紧的唇和半闭的眼。大约是顾忌着录像，徐明浩强忍着不肯出声，只有在金珉奎带着薄茧的指腹蹭过顶端的小孔时，才会从喉管里漏出一两声短促又难耐的呻吟。

“明浩，这样舒服吗？”金珉奎一边加快了手上的动作，一边循循善诱道：“舒服的话就叫出来吧，像平时那样，我喜欢听明浩的声音。”摩擦时惹人遐想的水声臊得徐明浩连修长的颈都泛了粉色，但他只是抬起眼皮用湿润的眸子瞟金珉奎，微微张开嘴，作出喘息的样子，却依旧不出声。

金珉奎被他的眼神勾得心痒难耐，便停下来对徐明浩说：“我想进去了。”想了想又补充道：“你自己扩张好不好？”

好个头。徐明浩在心里暗暗骂道，可箭在弦上的难不成还能停下？他只好探过身，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑，又思索了一会儿道：“那我没说OK，你就不许插进来。”

总不能让你一个人占了上风。


End file.
